Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle transmission control apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle transmission control apparatus in which controls a bicycle transmission based on seat height information of a bicycle seat relative to a bicycle frame.
Background Information
Recently, some bicycles are provided with an adjustable seatpost in order to adjust the height of the bicycle seat while riding. The preferred seat height often changes based on changes in the inclination of the riding surface. For example, it is preferable for a rider have the height of the bicycle seat at a higher position during a hill climb than when traveling on a level riding surface or traveling downhill. On the other hand, it is also preferable for a rider have the height of the bicycle seat at a lower position when traveling downhill as compared to traveling on a level riding surface or during a hill climb.